


Kreacja nie dla niemowląt

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, M/M, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19507147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Shiro nie umie gotować, więc decyduje się na warsztaty kulinarne dla początkujących organizowane w lokalnym domu kultury. Co może pójść nie tak?





	Kreacja nie dla niemowląt

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 5: creation/destruction.

****Shiro nie umiał gotować. Już w liceum uświadomił sobie, że, niestety, nie odziedziczył talentu po dziadku. To był fakt, z którym nawet nie próbował dyskutować, i dawno pogodził się z tym, że nie można być we wszystkim najlepszym. Żył sam, więc potrafił przyrządzić dla siebie proste posiłki, ale wolałby nie musieć nigdy podawać niczego swoim gościom. Na szczęście ostatnio i tak odwiedzał go tylko Matt, a ten nie miał szczególnie wybrednego podniebienia. Poza tym, od czego było zamawianie jedzenia do domu? Nikt inny nie musiał wiedzieć, że tym, co wychodziło Shiro najlepiej, był mac and cheese z mikrofalówki.

Jego terapeuta zachęcał go do podejmowania różnych wyzwań, szukania hobby, do uczenia się nowych rzeczy i poszukiwania aktywności, które sprawiałyby mu przyjemność. Dodatkowo takie zajęcia miały pomóc mu otworzyć się na ludzi i zaangażować w życie tutejszej społeczności, zawrzeć więzi. Na co dzień miał dobrą pracę i starał się regularnie ćwiczyć, ale samotne ( _z kotem_ – podkreślał zawsze Shiro) siedzenie w domu podobno mu nie służyło. Z początku nie był przekonany do zajęć grupowych, ale, czego by o nim nie mówić, Shiro starał się przestrzegać zaleceń lekarzy i przynajmniej dawać szansę proponowanym przez nich rozwiązaniom.

Dlatego poszedł na pierwsze warsztaty. Wybrał klub gry w _Potwory i Manę_ , bo pamiętał zasady z liceum i uznał, że tam jego brak ręki nie będzie aż tak zwracał uwagi. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem spotkania był tak zdenerwowany, że gdyby nie Matt, nie wszedłby na salę. Czym innym były kontakty z weteranami, którzy na co dzień mogli mierzyć się z podobnymi trudnościami, a czym innym poznawanie nowych ludzi, którzy nie mieli takich doświadczeń. Na szczęście ostatecznie nie było tak źle. Właściwie Shiro całkiem dobrze się bawił, nawet jeśli był jedną z najstarszych osób w sali. Wszyscy okazali się dosyć mili i wyrozumiali. Nie padły żadne komentarze na temat jego wyglądu czy niepełnosprawności, jeśli pominiemy tekst o tym, _jak wielką inspirację stanowi_ , chociaż Shiro nie wiedział, co jest tak inspirującego w tym, że potrafi rzucić kostką i wypełnić kartę postaci. Przyzwyczaił się jednak do tego, że według wielu ludzi każda najprostsza czynność może być _inspirująca_ , jeśli wykona ją ktoś wystarczająco niepełnosprawny.

Ewentualnie fani sci-fi zachwycali się jego bioniczną protezą jako taką, co akurat mu szczególnie nie przeszkadzało, bo sam też uważał ten wynalazek za absolutnie fantastyczny i po takim czasie nie wyobrażał sobie bez niego życia. Klub po jakimś czasie rozwiązał się, ale na drugie warsztaty Shiro poszedł już całkiem sam.

Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko, trudno się dziwić, że gdy otrzymał od lokalnego centrum dla weteranów ofertę zajęć dla dorosłych organizowanych w miejscowym domu kultury, wybrał sobie kurs kulinarny. Nie żeby istniały jakieś inne dużo lepsze opcje. Próbował już z akwarelami, taniec towarzyski to byłoby dla niego zdecydowanie za dużo kontaktu fizycznego, a stolarka w jego przypadku nie wydawała się najlepszym pomysłem. Gotowanie brzmiało dobrze. Praktycznie. To było coś, co i tak powinien w końcu opanować każdy dorosły człowiek, a w domu nieźle sobie radził z używaniem protezy w kuchni, więc na warsztatach też da radę. Opis wskazywał, że kurs był organizowany z myślą o osobach bardzo, bardzo początkujących, przede wszystkim studentach. Idealnie. To mógł być dokładnie jego poziom. Miało być łatwo i przyjemnie, bo przecież warto się nauczyć, jak nie przypalić wody na herbatę.

W środowy wieczór wpadł do domu kultury prawie spóźniony. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył wyłożony szarą wykładziną pusty korytarz o białych ścianach. Wcześniej w Internecie sprawdził, w której sali odbywają się warsztaty, a znał budynek już na tyle dobrze, że bez problemu umiał tam trafić.

Skręcił w prawo i poczuł tylko, jak ktoś wpada na niego z impetem. Odskoczył do tyłu nieco oszołomiony.

Przed nim stał niższy od niego o pół głowy, młody brunet w skórzanej kurtce, podartych czarnych jeansach i czerwonym T-shircie. Mierzył go ciemnoniebieskimi oczami otoczonymi długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Miał zadarty nos, wyraziste brwi i ostre rysy twarzy.

Shiro nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek widział kogoś tak przystojnego. Brunet na pewno wyróżniał się wśród stałych bywalców tego miejsca i nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto w wolnym czasie chodzi na spotkania klubu hafciarskiego.

— Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem pana — wymamrotał zakłopotany Shiro.

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

— Nie, to ja przepraszam. Biegłem na zajęcia i nie patrzyłem przed siebie.

Shiro rozejrzał się po korytarzu.

— Jakie zajęcia? Może kulinarne? — zapytał ze źle skrywaną nadzieją.

Brunet przytaknął.

— To w drugą stronę — powiedział Shiro i wskazał korytarz, z którego przyszedł chłopak. — Właśnie tam szedłem.

— Nie, jestem pewien, że… — Ten także się rozejrzał. Spojrzał na numery przymocowane do drzwi. Zmarszczył z niezadowoleniem brwi. — A. Racja. Dzięki. Chyba powinniśmy iść, mamy jakąś minutę.

Shiro uśmiechnął się lekko i razem prawie pobiegli do końca korytarza. Otworzyli dwuskrzydłowe drzwi i wpadli do właściwej sali.

Tam przy pięciu rzędach stanowisk kuchennych w parach stali mężczyźni i kobiety w bardzo różnym wieku, chociaż rzeczywiście przeważali studenci. Przed nimi przy wielkiej kredowej tablicy stał mężczyzna w fartuchu i żółtej polówce. Właśnie zaczynał coś tłumaczyć.

Gdy weszli, przerwał pisanie i uśmiechnął się do nich na powitanie.

— O, witam, witam — powiedział przyjaźnie. — Cześć, Keith.

— Cześć, Hunk — odparł brunet.

— Cóż… Zaczęliśmy troszkę wcześniej i zespoły są już podzielone, więc moglibyście może zająć we dwóch to ostatnie stanowisko na końcu? Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem. Znajdziecie tam wszystkie potrzebne składniki, po drodze weźcie fartuchy, żeby się nie pobrudzić. Będziemy robić spaghetti w sosie bolońskim. Dopiero zacząłem opowiadać o przepisie.

Keith zdjął z wieszaka ściennego dwa czarne fartuchy kucharskie i ruszył do stanowiska w ostatnim rzędzie. Shiro poszedł za nim, obserwując przestronną salę o jasnych ścianach. Nie miał pojęcia, że te warsztaty będą polegały na pracy zespołowej, i nie do końca mu się to podobało. Nie chciał nikogo opóźniać.

Stanęli obok siebie. Keith podał mu jeden fartuch, a sam ściągnął kurtkę i założył drugi. Poszedł odwiesić kurtkę na wieszak stojący w kącie sali. Zdjął z nadgarstka gumkę i związał włosy w kucyk. Oparł się obiema rękoma o blat. Shiro przez chwilę przyglądał się jego delikatnie umięśnionym ramionom i szczupłym dłoniom o długich palcach, ale po chwili Keith zerknął na niego i mężczyzna musiał odwrócić wzrok.

Przypomniał sobie o fartuchu trzymanym w ręce. Przełożył go przez głowę. Po jego bokach swobodnie zwisały dwie wstążki.

Zaklął w myślach. Stłumił westchnięcie.

Mógł spróbować zawiązać wstążki, ale musiałby się przy tym trochę pokręcić i powyginać. Wyglądałby głupio i wszyscy zwróciliby na niego uwagę. Co gorsza, zwróciliby uwagę na jego rękę, a nie po to zazwyczaj chodził w bluzie z długim rękawem, żeby proteza była pierwszą rzeczą, którą widzą w nim ludzie.

Mógł poprosić o to Keitha, ale było mu zwyczajnie głupio. Proszenie o pomoc znajomych było trudne, a co dopiero zupełnie obcego, cholernie przystojnego faceta, który i tak za kilka minut przekona się o całkowitej kulinarnej niekompetencji Shiro, ale lepiej, żeby to stało się później niż wcześniej.

Ale mógł zrobić coś jeszcze.

Używając lewej ręki, przewlókł obie wstążki przez tylne szlufki jeansów. Spojrzał na fartuch. Trzymał się. Może był nieco luźny, ale się trzymał. Wszystko zgodnie z planem. Wiadomo, że chodziło tylko o to, żeby się nie pobrudzić, a mieli gotować zwykłe spaghetti. To było łatwe nawet jak na warsztaty dla początkujących. Co mogło pójść nie tak?

W tym czasie Hunk zapisał na tablicy ilości składników potrzebne do przygotowania dwóch porcji. Stanął przy swoim stanowisku i uśmiechnął się.

— Więc pomyślałem, że na pierwszych zajęciach będziemy gotować razem, ale jeśli będziecie potrzebowali pomocy, to nie wahajcie się zawołać. Postaram się podejść i pomóc — oznajmił. Rozejrzał się po sali. — Jakieś pytania?

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Keith jako jedyny podniósł rękę. Hunk gestem udzielił mu głosu.

— Hunk, wybacz, ale na naszym stanowisku brakuje słoika z sosem. Gdzie są zapasowe?

Któryś uczestnik parsknął śmiechem. Hunk w skonfundowaniu zmarszczył brwi. Na twarzy Keitha odmalowana była jednak grobowa powaga.

— Cóż… Sos będziemy robić sami — powiedział powoli prowadzący. Zerknął na tablicę za nim. — Właśnie to tłumaczyłem. Kupiliśmy makaron, ale nie będziemy używać pełnego konserwantów sosu ze słoiczka. Chcę wam pokazać, że gotowanie może być przyjemne, proste i tanie. To jak sztuka, możecie stworzyć coś z niczego. Sami zobaczycie, że wtedy wszystko smakuje lepiej.

Keith pokiwał głową, ale w jego oczach pojawił się wyraz szczerego niepokoju.

Z jakiegoś powodu Shiro nagle poczuł ulgę. Odetchnął. Wyglądało na to, że on i jego kompan jednak prezentowali sobą podobny poziom, jeśli chodzi o gotowanie.

— No to chyba możemy zaczynać — oznajmił Hunk. — Najpierw pokrójcie w drobną kostkę marchew, cebulę i seler.

Hunk sam zaczął wykonywać opisywane czynności i dawać uczestnikom wskazówki. Wszyscy wzięli się do pracy. Keith i Shiro popatrzyli po sobie.

Zgodnie z zaleceniami Hunka ubrali lateksowe rękawiczki. Shiro założył jedną także na protezę, żeby jej nie zniszczyć.

— Mogę zająć się selerem — powiedział. Nagle o czymś sobie przypomniał. — Nie przedstawiłem się, wybacz. Mów mi Shiro.

— Keith. — Popatrzył na warzywa. — Dobra, wezmę cebulę.

Shiro wziął seler naciowy z białej miseczki stojącej na blacie. Włożył go sobie między palce protezy i zaczął powoli, w skupieniu obierać go drugą ręką. Obok Keith zabrał się za krojenie cebuli.

— Znasz prowadzącego? — zapytał cicho Shiro.

— Tak, to mój sąsiad. Poprosił, żebym przyszedł, bo stresował się pierwszymi warsztatami. Mnie gotowanie aż tak bardzo nie interesuje. Jak zobaczyłem nazwę _Prosta Kuchnia_ , to myślałem, że będzie naprawdę prosta. — Otarł grzbietem nadgarstka łzawiące oczy. — Nienawidzę kroić cebuli…

— Mnie w sumie też nie interesuje, ale przyszedłem z ciekawości — odpowiedział Shiro. — Dobrze, że nie musimy robić sami makaronu.

— Albo zrywać warzyw z ogródka. Po to właśnie ludzie wymyślili gotowe sosy, żeby nie musieć się z tym męczyć.

Łodyga selera wyślizgnęła się Shiro z palców. Włożył ją tam jeszcze raz, a potem znowu. Jego proteza brzęczała cicho przy każdym ruchu. Przeciągle wypuścił powietrze nosem.

— Selera naciowego nie trzeba obierać przed gotowaniem — powiedział głośno Hunk, zerkając na niego znacząco. — Szkoda czasu.

Shiro odchrząknął i położył seler na drewnianej desce. Chwycił nóż w lewą rękę i zaczął jak najdrobniej kroić łodygę. W duchu pomyślał sobie, że przynajmniej nie musi aż tak bardzo uważać, bo nie ma już palców, które mógłby sobie pokaleczyć.

— Myślisz, że to jest drobna kostka? — spytał Keith.

Wskazywał trzonkiem noża na swoją cebulę. Shiro w namyśle przechylił głowę. Jego seler był znacznie drobniej pokrojony, ale…

— Myślę, że damy radę. To nie będzie przecież wersja dla niemowląt — orzekł, wzruszając ramionami.

Keithowi praca szła trochę szybciej, więc zajął się marchewką. Gdy skończyli kroić, mieli wrzucić warzywa na rozgrzaną patelnię.

Keith włączył gaz. Shiro sięgnął po półlitrową szklaną butelkę oliwy. Podniósł ją prawą ręką, lewą odkręcił zakrętkę. Keith nic nie powiedział, ale obaj w napięciu obserwowali ruch protezy.

Shiro wlał na patelnię warstwę oliwy i odstawił butelkę na stół. Odetchnął z ulgą, zakręcił i rozluźnił chwyt. Wiedział, że kusił los, ale tym razem proteza go nie zdradziła.

— Normalnie otworzyłbym zębami, ale uznałem, że może lepiej nie — mruknął.

— Właściwie czemu nie?

Wrzucili warzywa na patelnię, dodali wołowinę.

— Teraz dodajcie szczyptę pieprzu i soli — polecił Hunk.

Keith wziął miseczki z przyprawami i palcami sowicie doprawił mięso. Shiro uniósł brwi.

— To chyba nie jest szczypta — zauważył rzeczowo.

Keith z wahaniem popatrzył na niego, a potem na patelnię.

— Za późno. Sam powiedziałeś, że to nie danie dla niemowląt — uznał. — Obierz czosnek, a ja pomieszam.

Shiro wziął główkę czosnku i zaczął męczyć się z jej obieraniem. Nie mógł złapać skórki, a warzywo ślizgało mu się w ubranej w rękawiczkę dłoni. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał. Położył czosnek na desce, zacisnął prawą rękę w pięść i kilka razy uderzył. Zignorował to, że cała sala zwróciła na niego swoje spojrzenia. Czosnek rozłupał się na ząbki i z niektórych nawet sama odłupała się skorupka. Shiro był absolutnie pewien, że tak nie wyglądał podręcznikowy sposób na poradzenie sobie z tym zadaniem, ale działało, więc nie zamierzał kwestionować swoich metod. Cierpliwość rodziła skupienie, ale sos nie mógł czekać wiecznie.

Keith uśmiechnął się pod nosem z rozbawieniem i pewnym podziwem jednocześnie. Wziął od Shiro dwa ząbki i posiekał je na zdecydowanie zbyt duże kawałki.

Dodali na patelnię czosnek i czerwone wino, potem obrane ze skórki pomidory z puszki. Shiro zajął się mieszaniem i doprawianiem sosu, Keith miał w międzyczasie ugotować makaron.

— Myślę, że możemy dać trochę więcej — powiedział, jak gdyby nigdy nic wrzucając do garnka dodatkową garść spaghetti.

Shiro popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

— No… W sumie tak. Dodaliśmy więcej składników i przypraw, więc teraz wszystko się wyrówna, a my możemy zjeść większą porcję — przyznał.

— Dokładnie — przytaknął Keith.

Z początku Shiro nie był przekonany do tych warsztatów, ale całkiem nieźle się na nich bawił. Znowu czuł się jak student kombinujący, jak najeść się za jak najmniejsze pieniądze. Podczas gdy inni uczestnicy wydawali się podchodzić do zadania poważnie, Keith miał w kuchni najbardziej chaotyczną energię, jaką Shiro kiedykolwiek widział. Dodatkowo nie próbował go w niczym wyręczać i nie komentował jego umiejętności. Po prostu obaj byli w tym równie przeciętni, ale tak samo uparcie udawali, że wiedzą, co robią.

— Hunk powiedział, że mamy gotować makaron osiem minut, ale my mamy o jedną trzecią więcej. Myślisz, żeby potrzymać go tak z dziesięć? — zapytał.

Shiro zupełnie poważnie zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią, wciąż mieszając sos. Stojąc przy kuchence, stykali się ramionami.

— Nie, wydaje mi się, że to tak nie działa — orzekł wreszcie.

— Nie? — zdziwił się Keith. — Zawsze gotuję tylko dla siebie, więc nie wiem.

Shiro pokręcił głową.

— Raczej nie. Nie wiem nic o gotowaniu, ale znam się trochę na fizyce i to po prostu tak nie działa.

— No dobra. — Keith wzruszył ramionami. Mieszał makaron ruchami, które z całą pewnością nie były, jak to zalecił Hunk, _powolne i koliste_. — Wierzę ci. Chociaż to dziwne, że porcję dla niemowląt gotuje się tyle samo, co dla nas.

Gdy ugotowali makaron, wrzucili go na patelnię i wspólnie przemieszali z sosem. Nie dało się ukryć, że makaronu było trochę za dużo, a sosu za mało. Keith w pewnym momencie znudził się trzymaniem łopatki, więc podniósł patelnię i zaczął nią machać do przodu i do tyłu. Część makaronu wypadła na kuchenkę. Keith zaklął, ale Shiro machnął na to ręką i powiedział, że zaraz dokładnie wszystko posprzątają. Na ich stanowisku panował największy bałagan, ale żadnego z nich szczególnie to nie ruszało.

Nałożyli makaron na dwa talerze. Trochę zostało na patelni, ale nie mieli, co z tym zrobić. Starli do miseczki parmezan (dużo parmezanu) i posypali nim wierzch swoich porcji.

Hunk ogłosił, że spaghetti uczestników jest gotowe i że przejdzie się teraz po sali, żeby zobaczyć efekty ich pracy.

Gdy do nich podszedł, uśmiechnął się do Keitha.

— Dzięki wielkie, że przyszedłeś. Tak się stresowałem, rano myślałem, że umrę. Mam nadzieję, że jak na pierwszy raz, było okej — powiedział niepewnie.

— Było bardzo okej, nie martw się — odparł Keith.

— To prawda. Nie pomyślałbym, że to twoje pierwsze warsztaty — zapewnił Shiro.

Hunk uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, nie kryjąc wdzięczności.

— Dzięki. Naprawdę cieszę się, że wam się podobało. Mówiłem, że gotowanie może dawać dużo radości. — Zerknął na ich patelnię, marszcząc czoło. — Czemu wam aż tyle zostało?

— Daliśmy trochę więcej makaronu. Mówiłeś o kreatywności, więc postanowiłem dostosować wielkość porcji do gotujących — oznajmił beznamiętnie Keith.

Hunk zmierzył go wzrokiem i westchnął, jakby wiedział, że ma przed sobą niereformowalny przypadek.

— Przyniosę wam zaraz jakieś pojemniki, żebyście mogli sobie spakować na później. Tak czy siak, dobra robota, chłopaki — pochwalił ich. — Idę dalej. — Miał przejść do następnych stanowisk, ale zatrzymał się. — Możecie ozdobić swoje spaghetti bazylią.

— Tak po prostu nasypać na wierzch? — spytał od razu Keith i zaczął grzebać w stojaku na przyprawy.

Hunk przez chwilę autentycznie nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

— Bazylią, świeżym listkiem. Tam rośnie — wskazał na parapet, gdzie stały doniczki z ziołami.

Potem odszedł. Keith zwrócił się do Shiro.

— Wiesz, które to bazylia? — spytał półgłosem.

Shiro spojrzał w kierunku parapetu. Na doniczkach nie było widać żadnych etykiet ani podpisów.

— Nie mam pojęcia. A na pewno potrzebujemy? — zapytał.

Popatrzyli na swoje talerze. Nie prezentowały się tak czysto i pięknie, jak w restauracji, sos pewnie mógłby być dokładniej wymieszany, cebula się chyba nie do końca rozgotowała i naprawdę przesadzili z parmezanem, ale ich spaghetti nie odbiegało wyglądem od zwykłego posiłku przyrządzanego w domu.

— Tak też wygląda ładnie — uznał Keith.

Wzięli widelce.

— To smacznego. Mam nadzieję, że nam wyszło, bo zdążyłem zgłodnieć — powiedział Shiro. 

— Smacznego. Jeśli nie wyszło, to znam dobrą knajpę w okolicy.

Shiro uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Trzymam cię za słowo.

* * *

Ich spaghetti, chociaż dość intensywne w smaku, okazało się zaskakująco zjadliwe. Na tyle, że podzielili się na pół tym, co zostało, i spakowali to sobie do tekturowych pudełek przyniesionych przez Hunka. Zjedli swoje porcje, stojąc przy blacie i rozmawiając. Shiro opowiedział Keithowi trochę o swojej pracy w biurze ośrodka dla weteranów i dowiedział się, że chłopak niedawno skończył szkołę i został strażakiem tak jak jego ojciec.

Hunk podziękował wszystkim za przybycie i zaprosił ich na następne zajęcia, gdzie mieli nauczyć się robić naleśniki. 

— Nie było tak źle. Myślałem, że dam sobie spokój po pierwszych zajęciach, ale chyba nawet nam wyszło — powiedział Shiro, schodząc po schodach przed domem kultury. — Myślę, że przyjdę za tydzień, jeśli będę miał czas.

Obok niego szedł Keith. W ręce trzymał pudełko z makaronem. Zeszli na chodnik i stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Zachodzące słońce rzucało złote światło na budynki.

— Ja przyszedłem tu, tylko żeby wspierać Hunka, ale… Też spróbuję wpaść za tydzień. Wtedy znowu możemy być razem w parze. Jeśli chcesz — dodał, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. — Wiem, że nie jestem mistrzem w gotowaniu, ale dobrze się bawiłem.

Shiro uśmiechnął się.

— Oczywiście, że chcę — zapewnił. — To ja rozłupałem czosnek ręką.

Keith popatrzył na niego z błyskiem w oku.

— Zadziałało — zauważył.

— Tak samo pomyślałem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, poproszę o wymienne uchwyty do protezy. Mógłbym mieć tasak albo tłuczek do mięsa. Pomyśl, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby ktoś chodził tak po ulicy.

— Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Przydałaby się też miarka do makaronu — stwierdził Keith.

— Nie wiem, czy to by cię powstrzymało przed wrzuceniem do garnka prawie całej paczki.

— Ja też nie — przyznał Keith. — Za tydzień rozgromimy te warsztaty. Wiem, że przed dzisiejszymi zajęciami też tak myślałem, ale w naleśnikach już naprawdę nie może być nic trudnego. Hunk nie zmusi nas do robienia syropu klonowego.

Jeszcze przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie.

— Miejmy nadzieję. To… Do zobaczenia za tydzień — powiedział Shiro.

Keith podniósł rękę w pożegnalnym geście.

— Do zobaczenia, Shiro.

Shiro w końcu odwrócił się i zaczął iść spacerem w stronę swojego domu. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie obejrzeć się za siebie i nie popatrzeć na plecy odchodzącego Keitha.

Wiedział, że później przyjdzie czas na strach i niepewność, ale w tej jednej chwili, idąc chodnikiem z pudełkiem zbyt mocno przyprawionego makaronu w ręce, znowu poczuł się jak student. Jak wtedy, gdy był pierwszoroczniakiem i zagadał do niego najładniejszy chłopak z trzeciego roku, żeby zaprosić go na kawę.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Keith powiedział, że chce być z nim za tydzień w parze. Naprawdę to powiedział. Znowu się spotkają.

Wątpił, że po tym kursie zostanie kulinarnym mistrzem, ale musiał zgodzić się z Hunkiem, że gotowanie mogło uszczęśliwiać.


End file.
